


Good boy

by KayleighMcCamyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Louis!Centric, M/M, Mild Subspace, Riding, Rimming, Threesome Relationship, cumming untouched, deepthroatig, dirtytalkinf, good boy louis, porn with only a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is said the thing he needs to hear but by the wrong person and in the wrong situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all of my misspells and grammar errors.

It was right after Brit awards. Even completely wasted Liam, (when they tried to sit him down on the backseat of their car, so he'd finally stop scream-sing naughty lyrics to their newest songs on the street with paps around, and also stoped drinking the champain, because the hungover in the morning isn’t really worth it) figured there is something… not right. Something’s up. Even in his drunk off state was something that bothered him about this situation and he wasn’t really sure what was that. It took him half of the ride to figure that out.  

 

„You!“

 

Louis jerks his head up immediately, surprised by the unexpected sound. When he sees Liam pointing at him across the van, he blinks slowly. „What – me?“

 

„You are wrong,“ Liam tries to explain. „You are… I’m wasted. I’m completely… drunk like. That much. And you are not laughing your ass over meh. You are not making fun of meh. You… you are what’s up.“

 

Louis half smiles and he leans to his seat comfortably again, closing his eyes. „I think you have enough. Don’t need me to make it worse.“

 

Liam is still murmuring something to himself, but Louis doesn't pay him any attention. Niall is doing something on his phone, Zayn is asleep but Harry is now looking at his lover with a mild concern. Liam is right. Louis doesn't give up the chance to make fun of them, expecially Liam, when he is drunk off his face.

 

Today though, everything was perfect. Louis was full of humor willing to share, looked smart and hot and had sass for everyone, he looked perfect and he still does, a lot of people told him so and Louis looked so selfconscious, so adorable, smiling and laughing all night. Why this change now…? Is he just tired? He looks so little when he is silent like this, Harry realizes. It seems like he’s trying to hide in his seat, to become as little as possible, to take as little space as he can get to not to startle anyone, not to offend thenm with his existence. He doesn't seem to be sad or mad, nor angry or irritted or defensive, he looks… puzzled and bewildered or… No, Harry can't really describe that. He doesn't see Louis like this often. Well to be quite honest, he isn't even sure he’s seen him like this ever before.

 

And Louis is quiet. All the ride back to the hotel. And his silent behaviour is so odd it wakes Zayn up.

 

„Louis?“

 

„Yup?“

 

„What's… up?“

 

„Nothing,“ he smiles gently. „I’m fine, Zee, just tired, and probably a bit drunk.“

 

He is not. Zayn is pretty sure Louis had just two glasses of champaign, nothing more. He’s lying, Zayn can tell. Something’s wrong but he is probably too ashamed to say it now, even if Niall and Liam or the driver and security are clearly not listening. He waits with another question till they get back to their hotel room. Harry and Zayn share knowing look. The two of them  knows how to make him talk, one way or another. The three of them share, as per usual.

 

„So…?“ Zayn starts when he closes the door of their suite. „What's bugging you, bug?“

 

„I… I’m tired, lads, I just… take a shower.“

 

„Oh, don’t call us ‚lads‘,“ Harry pouts.

 

„Yeah, it's weird,“ Zayn agrees. „We sometimes sleep together, you know…“

 

Louis smirks and goes to the bathroom. He closes the door but doesn't lock himself in. For his boyfriends it's just like an invitation. Harry gives way to Zayn in the door and Zay chuckles quietly. Gentleman Styles. Louis is just getting off his pants and Zayn is happy to help him. Louis doesn't comply which is a good sign, Harry can tell. Louis doesn't even look up to him, but Zayn sees his face. Louis is determinated to either turn this into humor, or sex, so his lovers would forget about it. But Zayn makes sure they won’t just let it go.

 

They make it to the shower and Zayn is first to massage Louis shoulders. „How do you feel, Lou?“

 

Harry is quick to join them and presses their leader to his chest.

 

„I’m fine, jesus, guys,“ Louis roll his eyes.

 

„You can call me Zayn,“ he smirks. „And we can tell just by the way you _walk_ something is up.“

 

„He does not mean your cock this time,“ Harry adds.

 

Zayn giggles a bit and so does Louis. That's good. He relaxes to their touch and Zayn takes the sap and washes Louis‘ back. When Harry gets the shampoo and starts massaging Louis‘ scalp, the eldest just sighs and lets them. The boys knows it¨s not easy for their leader now. His family, time trouble, pressure from their work and PR, new album and tour coming up… Louis shakes his head a bit when the shampoo gets in his eyes, but Harry is quick to fix it with water and kiss on Louis‘ temple.

 

Zayn knows this isn't enough for their leader to relax completely.

 

„C’mon, Lou,“ Zayn purrs, his palms strokes Louis’s sides down his plates to his abdomen and up again. He then presses himself to Louis back and kisses the back of his neck, while Harry kisses Louis‘ lips.

 

„You know you can talk to us about everything and anything, right?“ Harry makes sure. Louis sighs again and nods.

 

„Spit it, Tommo,“ Zayn kisses his shoulder plate. „What‘s going on? Did anyone hurt you? Did you talk to your mum?“

 

„No, no, I’m seriously fine, guys, I just need some sleep, really,“ Louis seems a little annoyed now.

 

Harry’s a bit confused. Louis usually talks by now, openly and honetly. And he's not tired, he behaves differently when he’s tired, all energy and sassy and rude sometimes, he goes to pouty and sorrowful, because he hates when the guys says he cries, so the don't say that and instead they say sorrowful. But now he is quiet and silent, just sometimes he whispers he’s tired and wants some sleep. Zayn and Harry share a look: when we can't make him to talk it off him, we can always fuck it off him. Harry is really good at offering himself. He opens the bathroom door and all naked and pretty and muscles he lies down to their bed, legs spread so Zayn and Louis still in the bathroom can watch him towelling himself. But Louis doesn't really react. He just goes to the bed in a fresh boxers he’s stolen from Harry’s bag. Harry looks worriedly at Zayn who tries to help. He joins them on the bed, lies down and steals Harry’s lips. They kiss slowly, all skills and romance, but Louis just lies there and looks indifferent.

 

„Louis, c’mon, don’t be a prick and tell us!“ Zayn orders, annoyed a bit.

 

„I- I just… He told me „good boy“ and I’m not a good boy, okay?“

 

Zayn’s heart stops. Louis can be the most adorable thing on this planet when he wants. And he doesn't want, most of the time, pretends he's all muscles and manly and tough bad boy. Cool swaggy Tommo. But now, the thing Louis‘ doing now is… well. Fuck. He's gripping the bed covers close to his face in his tiny little hands, the edge of said cover is slipping off his bum down and id showing the beautiful skin Zayn would love to kiss and lick and smack and then kiss again to make it better, his eyes seems to be dark blue in the light of just lamps on nightstands, his damp hair from the shower is making him look younger, as well as his shaven face.  He looks so… well, so innocent. Young and lost and helpless and dear gods, he looks so _submissive_ …! Zayn wants to slap his own face for that word, but he can't find any better.

 

„You are… not a good boy?“ Harry repeats, confused.

 

„Who- who told you that you are a good boy?“ Zayn asks.

 

 

„J-James, today, when we won and we got off the stage and I helped Niall down the stairs, he to- he told me I’m a – a good b-boy.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leavin kudos, it really makes me happy.   
> I you have nothing to do, you can talk to me on punk-cocks.tumblr.com, where I sail my ships.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn’s not sure what Louis wants right now. Well, how is he now supposed to react. Louis looks lost and little, it’s unusuall to see him like that. On the other hand, Zayn wants nothing more than calm the little kitten down, cuddle him close and kiss his paws and cheeks and temple and hair, till the little kitten feels safe again.

 

 

 

„Yes, Louis,“ Harry speaks. „You are very good boy. You helped a friend, you are very kind and good boy.“

 

 

 

Louis keens a little, or says „no“, but they are not sure. It sounds scared and muffled. Zayn doesn't  understand, but it seems like harry knows a bit more what to do. He can probably fuck all the thinking and responsibility and goes for feelings and empathy.

 

 

 

„Such a nice boy, Mummi,“ Harry says gently and invites Louis for a cuddle.

 

 

 

And Louis accepts that. He cuddles close to his most of the time submissive lover and lets himself to be little and keening and whimpering kitten. Usually he’d get on the sassy side, he doesn’t need any help from baby Hazza, thank you very much, but now he lets Harry cuddle him close, stroke his back and sides, as the kitten is hiding his head in Harry's neck.

 

 

 

„You are very good little boy, Mummi,“ Harry repeats.

 

 

 

„No, I-I am not,“ Louis protests.

 

 

 

„Why not?“ Zee ask, still trying to understand.

 

 

 

„Cuz… cuz my mom hates me. The fans doesn't like me cuz I’m rude to everyone and I’m useless and I can’t be a good boy if-if… if she h-„

 

 

 

„No, no, Lou, love, please, listen to me,“ Zayn finally finds his lost courage and certity. „Love, you are a good boy. You are the nicest and kindest boy I’ve ever met. Don’t listen to anybody if they tell you otherwise.“

 

 

 

„But-„

 

 

 

„No, Louis,“ Harry cuts him off.

 

 

 

Zayn blinks in surprise.

 

 

 

„Don’t you even think about believing in that. It´s not true. You are nice boy. Very loving and caring. Trust us. Not them. We know you. And we love you.“

 

 

 

„No, no, I’m… I’m not, I can´t be… no,“ Louis argues and still seems little and scared. „No, I can´t be a good boy. I´m not. I’m troublemaker and noone likes me, no, I´m not a good boy-„

 

 

 

Harry kisses him to cut him off. Firm, quick, dominant, just like he never does. Ever. But Zayn sees that's exactly what Louis needs right now. It's probabyl too much on him now and he need to turn off, restart the system. He probably just need to let go. Just give up control and… just… let go.

 

 

 

„I´m not a good boy,“ Lousi asserts when Harry ends the kiss.

 

 

 

„Yes, Lou, you are very good boy,“ Harry assures him gently, but Louis just shakes ihis head and hides back to Harry’s neck.

 

 

 

Zayn cuddles to his back. „We love you, Louis.“

 

 

 

„You should not love me. I don’t deserve it.“

 

 

 

„Louis, fuck,“ Zayn is losing his control now, desperate, because he doesn't know what to do. Louis has never behaved this way and Zayn doesn't know how to make him feel better.

 

 

 

But Louis just makes himself look smaller, curling himself into a ball, closer to Harry. Harry gives Zayn dissaproving look and Zayn immediately regrets his action. Harry then speaks to Louis.

 

 

 

„We love you, Louis. I think you want to prove you are a good boy. Do you?“

 

 

 

Zayn’s eyebrows cock up and Louis… Louis nods his head yes.

 

 

 

„Would you… would you like to be? A good boy?“ Zayn asks, suprised. „For… for me and Harry?“

 

 

 

Louis stops hiding for a while, looking up to Harry and then turning his head to Zayn a bit. Then he nods again so his lovers can see properly. Harry strokes his hair, then grips longer hair n the back of his head and pulls back a bit. Louis complies and pushes his head back and opens his mouth a bit, which is good by Harry, who immediatelly kisses him. Louis doesn't even move. He lets Harry to take the control completely.

 

 

 

Zayn strokes his sides and then arms, cluthing him firmly. Louis lets out little keen and Zayn gets goosebums slipping down his back. Their dominant lover. In this submissive headspace. How could that fucking happen?! There is incredibly big wave of need to protect their Louis in Zayn right now, but also incredible lust to take his Louis, and have his way with him, rough and raw, so hard, Louis wouldn't possibly walk for weeks. Zayn finally understands it's up in Louis head, and that Harry is right. They need to fuck this off Louis‘ mind.

 

 

 

„Such a good boy,“ Harry murmurs and kisses his neck, slowly and lovingly, then bites a bit right next to his adam's apple.

 

 

 

Zayn takes away the boxers Louis had slipped on after their shower and Louis lets him without a word. He lets himself to be manipulated, lying down like a kitten, letting his boyfriends do all the work, and they do so, Harry happily and understandingly, Zayn lovingly and protectively. He almost growls in answer when Louis keens as Zayn sucks on a lovebite to his colar bone, next to the first letter of his chest tattoo. Harry is kissing Louis lips, and after several minutes, they are puckered, red and wet from Harry’s care, but Lousi whines when Harry stops caring about them. Harry wants to fuck the life out of him. But he knows they have to work on his psychical state first. He lowers himself a bit to kiss his prominent colar bones as Zayn goes back by Louis‘ neck and kisses his lips again. Louis Happily whimpers and hugs the elder one of his lovers around his neck. Harry kisses through his chesthair to his nipple, licks on it and sucks it in his mouth. His teeth just holds the nipple in between as his tongue rubs it and Louis moans into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn smiles to the kiss and he gives knowing look to blushing Louis.

 

 

 

 „You are such a nice boy, Lou. So beautiful, look at you, nice lips and soft skin… and blushing, aren’t you? Look, Harry, our little good boy is blushing… Lou, you are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Look, so polite, shaking his head, Lou, you are so generous and loving, how could you not be a good boy? You are, very good boy. Can I kiss you? Can I? I can even kiss you, you even let me kiss you, you are such a good little cutie… Harry, tell him, what do we do to cute little good boys?“

 

 

 

Zayn kiss his boy quickly again and then goes down to his neck, kissing and licking the smooth skin still a bit wet from the shower, smelling nice and tasting even better. Harry lets the nipple slip out of his mouth and kisses it once again, his hand taking place on Luis soft and smooth tummy. His hand is so big, or Louis‘ tummy so little, Harry’s hand reaches both Louis‘ sides of his stomach. Zayn sees that and his protective side gets even bigger. Harry smiles at his boy and says with a deep voice: „We treat them so nice, don’t we, Zayn? We kiss them alot and tell them they are good, we talk to them and then we fuck then and tell them they are so good and nice, taking our dicks like good boys do, right? And we can let them suck our cock, and we can even give them a blowjob, if they are extremely nice, we can rim them out, can’t we, Zayn?“


	3. Chapter 3

Louis keens a bit and tries to reach Harry’s dick, but Harry stops him genty, taking his face iin his hands.

 

„Do you wanna be a good boy and take my cock, love?“ he asks, voice quiet and gentle.

 

„Y-yes.“

 

Harry lets him now grab his dick. Harry sits down comfortably and Louis lies down to his stomach, as Zayn guides him to do so. Harry pats leader’s hair and continues in the talk: „Such a good boy, Louis, taking a dick just like you’ve been told. Can you be a nice boy and take it to your mouth? Would you do this for me? Would you, right? You are such a good boy, love… can you take me deeper? I don’t want it to hurt, but can you show me how far you can take me? Can you, right? Oh, look at this, Zayn…! He’s such a good boy, isn´t he, look how deep he can take me, his lips around my cock, would you look at that…“

 

„He is very good boy, Harry. Tell him, what do we do to good boys, who take cocks deep their mouth as they were told.“

 

„We… uhn,“ Harry moans when Louis presses his tongue to Harry’s frenulum. „We… eat them out… as they love it, cuz we want them to feel good, we want to treat them well as they are being very nice boys…“

 

„Right, bug? Do you want me to lick you a bit? And push my toungue inside you a little, to tease you and to make you feel good?“

 

Louis can't answer as his mouth is full of Harry’s cock, but he tries to nod a bit so Zayn knows he wants. He wants very much, he can probably cry how much he wants, but he can't let Harry go odd his mouth, he wouldn't be a good boy if he’d stop to suck on Harry.

 

„Okay, then. Will you spread your legs for me, babyboy? Thank you, love, you are very good boy, listening to what you are told. Can you still blow Harry while I rim you out? Such a good boy, look, Harry, how good is he for us, isn´t he?“

 

Zayn smiles down to his boyfriends bum. He lets his hands spread Louis‘ cheeks and takes a look oh his beautiful pink hole. He hums contentely and goes down on him. His tongue licking his cheeks first, kissing them and rubbing by his hands, before slipping in the tip of coccyx down in the like, licking the hole and pressing at the rim a bit, but continuing down on Louis‘ perineum and licks over his scrotum, kissing there a bit, sucking the sensitive skin in his mouth and licking o it, blowing a kiss and trailing his tongue up to his hole again, licking around it, on it, pressing his tongue in a but and swirling. Louis moans and Zayn smirks. There is nothing in this world a good rimming couldn't fix.

 

Zayn goes deeper in him and let’s Harry’s dirty talk wash through him. He had no idea Harry can do this.

 

„He is, indeed. Taking my cock so good and deep… Mummi, love, can you breathe? Are you okay, you can pull me out, and work with your hands for a while, till you catch your breath, don’t worry, love, you can, I still think you are a good boy, you are very good boy, just pull out… there you go, you are so pretty with your swollen lips and dilated pupils… look at yourself, you are so beautiful, moaning for more, you are such a good little boy, Louis. Can you take me again? Are you sure, can you breath, okay, okay, don¨t be so eager, love, there´s enough of me for your lips, don’t worry, love, I’m all yours. There you go, slowly – oh, fuck, oh my god, Louis- fuck, Louis, love, you are so good, hmmm, you make me feel so good, love, with your lips on my cock, I love it. Can you cup my balls, love? Just like that, very good boy, yeah, Lou, you are very good boy… remember, I asked you how deep you can take me? Can you… take me as deep as you can? Don’t push yourself too much on it, just…sho- aaaaagrhhh!! Louis! Fuck, Lou, I- Zayn, Zayn, please, stop for a while, you have to see… you have to see him, he’s… he’s swallowed me down, I’m all the way down his throat, I’ve never – I had no idea you could do this, darling, how… how can you – can you breath? Are you okay, love? I- you are awesome, baby, you are such a good boy, want to please me like this…“

 

Zayn looks up. Louis‘ mouth are up to Harry’s abdomen, now pulling back to reveal Harry’s dick covered with Louis‘ saliva, he licks the tip of Harry’s dick, gives it a kiss for the show, then he swallows the lenght once again. Harry groans loudly and Zayn seems stnned. „You are incredible, Louis. And a very good boy. Look what you do to our Harry, babyboy. You are so good to him.“

 

„Very good boy,“ Harry moans breathlessly and rubs Louis‘ cheeks, hollowed down as he sucks him in again.

 

Zayn hovers over Louis shoulder. „Do you want me to fuck you, babyboy? Slow and deep? So good it feels, I know,shh, I’m gonna fuck your ass because you are good boy and you deserve it.  I know it feels good, love, but slow down, Lou, we don´t want you to hurt yourself, okay, love?“

 

Louis listens and slows down a bit so he can breathe.

 

„Good boy,“ Zayn coos. „Very good boy, there you go. I’m about to make love to you, Louis, is that okay?“

 

Louis nods and swallows down Harry’s dick again to show how good he can be. Zayn kisses his neck and shoulders, spreads kisses down his spine, then his bum and licks in his hole again, making it all glistening and wet. Then he stands up and wants to go to the bathroom, but Louis panicks, lets go of Harry’s dick and keens as he holds on Zayns arm afraid Zayn is leaving him because he’s not a good boy. Zayn immediately sits back down and Harry scolds him with silent hiss: „Apologize.“

 

Few tears sream down Louis face and Zayn is quick to hold the boys face in his hand and kissing it everywhere, tons of kisses landing on the boy’s smooth skin. „I´m sorry, love, I didn´t want to go away, you  are very good boy and I was going to get the lube for you, don´t worry, love, I´m not going anywhere faw from you, okay, Mummi? I´m right here, and I just get the lube for you, so I can make love to you, if you want me to?“

 

Louis keens again but nods carefuly, look full of trust and innocence. Zayn kisses him deelply and Louis seem to loosen his grip on Zayn’s arm.

 

„Our good boy,“ Harry starts talking again. „Zayn’s gonna be right back, I promise. We need to get the lube for you. Okay? Just come here, you are still a good boy, don’t worry about that, Lou. You are so good Zayn‘ about to make love to you. Yes?“

 

Louis seems to understand better now, Zayn kisses him apologeticaly and quietly says: „I lov you, Mummi. You are my good boy and I’d ever leave you. I’m never going to leave you. You are my good boy.“

 

Louis nods now and even though he is watching Zayn with mild anxiety, he eventually lets go. Harry holds him close to himself and kisses him, but Louis himself wants to lie down and when he does, he swallows Harry’s cock down his throat again. This seems to be calming for the boy, so Harry goes on wiht it and starts to talk to him again.

 

„You are so adorable, Lou, with your lips around my cock. Do you like it, love? Do you, right? Look, Zayn got you lube, babyboy. He is back already, like he said he would. He’s back for you because you are a good boy, is that true…? Good boy, baby. Such a good boy, baby, you are doing so good for us.“

 

Louis whimpers happily and wriggles his bum, when he feels Zayn’s hands on his cheeks. Zayn guietly says „my good boy“ and his tongue licks in Louis again for a while. Harry chuckles to himself when Louis moans with his mouth half full. „Do you want Zayn to use the lube on your hole so he can push a finger into you? What do you think, Zee? Is Louis a good boy who deserves to be fingered?“

 

Louis whines silently and deepthroats Harry again.

 

Zayn coats his fingers in the gel and slips his tongue out of Louis‘ body. „I think Lou is very good boy and deserves everything on this planet and more. Right, love? Wow, look at him. Deepthroating you like a pro, isn´t he? Does it feel good, Harry?“

 

„It… fuck, it does, yeah… it´s… the best thing I´ve ever- … fuck, Lou, love, hmmm… ah, what are you even doing to me, this is so good, you are so good, love, you are doing so good, Mummi…“

 

Zayn smirks contentedly: „I´m proud of you, Lou, look how good you are for Harry… do you want to be a good boy for me, too? I know you do want. Okay, love, can you feel my finger here, right? Can I push in? Would it be okay? Yeah, I think so, yes… oh gods, Louis, you look awesome, just like this, so vulneable and good… you are really good boy, Louis, you are, don´t worry. We know you are very good boy. Taking two fingers like it´s not a big deal and sucking on Harry. You are so good, Lou, Harry, tell him, how good he feels.“

 

 

„You are so good, Louis… hmmm, your lips… and gods, your tongue, can you do the thing with swallowing again? Oh, AGGGGRH! Louis, fuck, Lou, you are the most good boy, so talented and nice, no nono, baby, if you want to pull out, you can, I don´t want you to choke on it, okay? Just pull it out, there you go, nice and slow, don´t hurt yourself, babyboy. And breathe a little, there you go, just nice breathing, right? Breath in… and out, just like that, you are very good boy, Lou. Very good. Can I kiss you? Can I, right? Zayn, will you look at us? We´re up to kiss, I bet you wanna watch…„


	4. Chapter 4

And dear gods, Zayn wants. Louis is all naked and happy to please them both, he’s sweating and his face is all saliva and Harry’s precum, he breathes quickly and Harry is so calm, guiding Louis with the kiss, slow and steady rythm, tongue and skill and passion and Zayn adds third finger.

 

„Look, how nice you look, love… kissing Harry and taking third finger with your legs spread open, you look so nice, babyboy, so, so adorable…“

 

 „Lou, love, do you want to be a good boy…?“ Harry asks when he breaks their kiss.

 

Louis nods enthusiastically and he reaches to Harry’s dick again, but Harry stops him. „No, that’s not what I ment, love, no, wait a moment… I want you to take exactly the same care of Zayn. Can you do that? No, don’t worry, I´ll take his place down there, okay? I´ll stretch you and play with you, too. And, since you gonna do the same thing for Zayn, I should rim you, too, right? Yeah, I think so. Zayn, pull your fingers out, slowly, we don´t want it to hurt, right? Shh, Lou, you are doing to be fingered in  a while, or rimmed…? Do you want to be rimmed again? Yeah, I know, what my good boy wants.“

 

Zayn and Harry switch places and Zayn lowers himself and kiss his good boy deeply. Harry admires their kiss as he slips two fingers at one in Louis‘ hot and smooth body. Zayn brings their kiss to an end and rubs his cheeks. He hesitates, not sure if Louis can take this much. Usually Louis would say, but in his headspace he obviously can‘t decide much if anything at all. And zayn doesn't want to hurt his good boy.

 

„You are our good boy. We love you, Louis, you know that, right? If you can´t take it anymore, you can tell us. We won´t be mad, and we won´t think you aren´t a good boy. We love you, Louis. And we want the best for you,“ Zayn whispers.

 

Harry takes a shame, he didn´t  even think about this. He slips his fingers out of his body and sides with Zayn. „Zayn is right, love. If you are tired, and you can be, we can blow you quick and you can sleep, don´t worry about us, love, today is all about you. If you want us to stop teasing, we will, we make you quick and you still be our good boy-„

 

„No, no,“ Louis shakes is hand. „I… I just…“

 

He jerks his butt to Harry‘s fingers.

 

„Please, please, I want…“

 

Oh. Harry smiles happily and Zayn rubs Louis‘ cheeks: „You think you can cum just from rimming, Lou?“

 

„Y-yeah, if… yeah.“

 

Louis doesn't even finish his sentence and Harry’s tongue is licking in him.  Zayn chuckles a bit and his attention goes back to their good boy. „Can you take me, then? Are you sure? I know you must be tired, love. You can say no, my good boy…“

 

Louis shakes his head no and licks his dick, all the lenght he’s got. Then he kisses the tip, licks is obscenely for a show for Zayn and then sucks just on the glans, his tongue curling the corone and then presses to Zayn’s frenulum. He’s getting used to Zayn’s lenght, bobbing his head few times and taking deep enough breaths before he tries and swallows Zayn down a bit more, and then even more.

 

„Oh, fuck, Harry, you were right, he. Fuck, he´s the best at this, Lou, you are such a good boy for me… yeah, love, can you – can you, do you think you can take me deeper? Oh. Oh, fuck, Harry how could you not cum from this, this is fucking heaven, Lou, you are so good… oh, look at you, love, all sweaty and lovely and adorable and, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, Harry, do something, I – oh gods he swallowed again! – I can’t take this any longer, okay, let me fuck him or-„

 

Harry licks Louis‘ hole and smiles: „I want to do him like this. What do you think, love, can you blow Zayn up till the end? And swallow everything down for him? Can you be such a good boy to do this?“

 

Louis nods a bit and pushes his hips up.

 

„Actually, I want to see your face, bug,“ Harry say. „Can you turn around, baby, so lie on your back? Can you be a good boy, right? Zayn will turn you around, let him, babyboy, he is strong enough to do so. There you go, hi, baby boy, I’ve missed your face. You look beautiful, honey, all spread and ready for us, what do you think, Zayn?“

 

 

 Zayn groans and ruffles his hair, while Harry goes back to his work. He pushes Louis‘ legs up, he underlays his bum with two pillows and spread his cheeks appart so his tongue can lick into his pink hole again. Zayn looks down and notices Louis‘ small frame is shaking.

 

„Love? Lou, is everything alri- oh,“ he calms down when he sees Louis‘ right hand moves down so he can start palming himself. „No, no, I can’t let you do this. Harry wants to make you cum just from this. You can do this, bug, here, I’ll hold your hands, okay? Look at me, love, you are doing so good. Harry is a tease, right? He loves to tease you like this, play with you to bring you over the edge. He knows you love it and he knows what‘s best for his boy. You trust him, right? Don´t you, love? I know you want to jerk off of your own, but you can´t. You must be a good boy now, Lou, like you always are, and now you have to listen to Harry. No touching yourself, darling. Just wait a little. He can make miracles with his tongue, can´t he? You love it, the wamth and smooth down there, don´t you? And you know we love your bum. And your tummy, especially your tummy. Can I kiss you there? No, no, I’m not going to lick your cock, love. No- okay, okay. One lick. One quick lick, can I, Harry? Okay, I can. Where I can lick my babyboy?“

 

Zayn smiles when he sees Louis‘ hazy eyes, he lowers his face to Louis‘ throbbing big dick glistening with precum. Louis is looking him in the eye and Zayn smiles a bit when he kisses the tip of Louis‘ cock. Harry hums into his hole and pushes his tongue deep so Louis can feel the vibration of his voice in the heat of his small body. That both probably sends Louis over the edge. He moans long and heavy, he flexes on the bed and his body is shaking, his orgasm is long and intense and Harry doesn't stop rimming hum until after the streaks of cum from Louis‘ dick stops pouring off him.

 

„You are the most beautiful babyboy on the planet, baby,“ Zayn says, stunned. „You are our good boy, Louis, and we love you so much. You are very good, so good to us. Our good boy.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and getting out of the headspace. (My favourite parts to write.)

„There you go, babyboy, don´t worry, love, we’ve got you. You were so good, love, following instructions and didn´t touch yourself, you were so good, honey, so good. You are so adorable, Lou, if you could see yourself…“ Zayn murmurs. „So, so good for us, Lou… what do you think, Harry? Wasn´t he a good boy?“

 

„He was,“ Harry assures. „All behaved and nice, listening to what I said. And looks so adorable, doesn´t he, Zee? Look, his eyes and red lips and beautiful tummy…“

 

Harry kisses Louis‘ tummy, squirming and deeply breathing after his orgasm. „You are so little, babyboy… so little and so adorable. Tiny little Louis. So beautiful. Our good little boy.“

 

 „You are so little, Lou… and in such a good shape, right?“

 

„Yeah,“ Harry strokes Louis‘ sides, takes a girm grip in his armpits and sits him up so they can kiss deeply. „Look, our sleepy little boy, smilling like a baby. Did you enjoyed yourself, honey? Did you, we´ve seen. All moaning and groaning and whinnimg and whimpering… you looked so adorable, babyboy, with Zayn´s cock in your mouth. But I don´t think it was enough for us. What do you think, love? Do you think you can have another round?“

 

Harry can see how quickly he is waking up firom hs postcoital sleepiness and again is touching gently Harry’s erection.

 

„Look, Zee, he’s so curious,“ Harry chuckles and kisses his lips. „Full of energy again, look at him, Zee, he´s so beautiful, and adorable, too. Yes, Lou, you are our little cutie. Of course you are hot and handsome and sexy, but right here, right now, you are plain adorable. And you make me so fucking horny, love… tell me, Louis, do you want to be a good boy for me again? Hm, look, Zee, how eagerly is he nodding, so excited… tell me, Lou, would you like to ride me now? Sit all nice on my lap, my cock in your beautiful bum, rocking back and forth? I think you want it, hm? What do you think, Zee? Is Louis a good boy enough so he can ride me?“

 

„He is, indeed. Look he´s blushing…? He is blushing, look at this little sweetheart. Mummi, you are the most adorable boy I´ve ever seen in my entire life…“

 

„Can you take Zayn´s cock again, while riding me, love?“ Harry asks and kisses the boys ear.

 

Louis giggles adorably and nods approvingly.

 

„Do I need to use condom, love? I would, if you want.

 

Louis shakes his head innocently and sits better on Harry’s lap. His dick is still hard, harry notices.

 

„Are you sure you are prepeared enough?“ Harry asks. „I can treat you a little more, if you want me to – no? Okay, no is it, then – oh, don´t be so quick, love you could hurt yourself- uhn, yeah, Mummi… yeah, just like, oh, fuck… fuck, you are such a good boy, Lou, sitting on me just like it´s nothing, fuck, Zee, did you see that? He sat on me like I´m a chair and he´s completely fine and used to my cock, agh, love, you are so, so good, Mummi, just… keep it slow, okay? Don´t worry, love, you are amazing, I just don´t want it to hurt. I love you so much, Lou, you are amazing. All nice and slow, there you are. Don´t worry, I´ve got you, love. I´ll help you move wiht me, okay? No, don´t… keep your eyes open. For me, please? There you go, good boy, you´ve got really beautiful eyes, love, let me… let me see you.“

 

Zayn stands up so his cock is near Louis mouth. „Love? Can you… only if you want, if you feel preoccupied, you don´t have to – oh, okay, oh… Lou, slow down, love, Lou- fuck, you are so good at this, ah, fuck, you – oh, Harry, can you tell him, he’s… he’s a good boy…“

 

„He is,“ Harry says and his hands rubs on Louis’ sides. „I lay down now, okay? You can properly ride me now, Lou, you feel comfy? Okay, okay, all slow and nice, right, love? Don´t be to eager, I know it could hurt you. I love you, sweet boy, look at him, Zee. With your cock in his throat, with my cock deep his ass, and he’s so calm, so aroused, look at him. Riding me like proper bottom, aren´t you, Lou? Uh, Lou, you can… if you can a little… more, could you? I think… I think I can´t… take so long, and I need to cum too, can you… Zayn, can you tell him he´s a good boy, please? Because I… oh god, Lou… Louis I love you so much, oh my god, can I – can I cum inside you please…? Lou, oh, for god´s sake this is it, I´m cuming,  I can… I can´t do it anymore, Lou, can you please move faster, please, oh my god, yes, Lou, Louis!“

 

„Good, Louis, you are doing so good, making Harry cum so hard insideof you,“ Zayn groans, he feels he is close now. „But I can´t take any longer too, love, can you… can you please swallow me one more time? Please, love, let me cum down your throat, can you? Can you swallow all of it? I know you can, I can see it in your eyes. I´ll tell you, babyboy, just, please, swallow me down, can you do it? Oh, yeah, you can, fuck, Lou, I´m… I´m… gonna cum right now, are you okay, fuck – shit, yeah, oh, fuk, Lou, you are so good at this, I love you, I love you so much, good, good, love, can you swallow now, okay, are you okay? Did you – oh my – Harry, he´s actually swallowed. Look at him, he’s so beautiful, come here, love. Come here, we need to… we need to do something, okay, cuddle Harry, I´ll bring you water ad something we can clean you up. Harry, cuddle him!“

 

Harry is usually dead after his orgasm, not really able to do much but sleep or lazily cuddle, but he can't today, they have their good boy to take care of.

 

„Love,“ he smiles sleepily to his boyfriend. „You were a good boy. You are a good boy. And we love you. Did you enjoyed that? Were you good? Did you like it?“

 

„I- uh, I… yes, I did, but…“

 

„But?“ Harry concentrates. „But what, love?“

 

„I…“ Louis’ hips rubs on Harry’s legs.

 

He’s still hard. Oh fuck. They’ve forget. „Oh, love! We were so busy with ourself we forgot to take care about you! I´m so sorry, babyboy, I´m so sorry!“

 

Rychle uchopí jeho úd do dlaně a pohladí palcem hlavičku penisu, pak se skloní a pohltí jeho erekci do úst. Louis musel být nahraně, když s ním on a Zayn skončili, protože Zayn se ani nestihne vrátit se sklenicí džusu a vlhkými ubrousky ze svého pokoje a Harry polyká bělavou tekutinu.

Louis moans and Harry leans down to swallow his cock. Louis must have been close when harry and Louis have been done with him, because all it takes is few firm strokes and sucking on his tip and Louis is cumming loudly down harry’s throat. And harry lets him and then swallows, because he usually does and Louis usually gets off on it.

 

„Oh,“ they hear Zayn as he entered the room few moments after Louis moans went quiet and tired. „Did I miss something?“

 

„Hm, we were just having a bit of… postlude,“ Harry explains and cuddles sleepy Louis close to his chest and makes him sit again.

 

Zayn hands his good boy a glass of juice and Louis lets Harry to have the second half of it. Harry purrs and drinks it happily while Zayn cleans their good boy whos bum is covered in Harry’s cum.

 

„We love you, Louis,“ Zayn whispers to his ear. „We love you so much, because you are loving and caring person. And a very good boy.“

 

„And you did great today, love. You are a good boy.“

 

Louis doesn't react, not really. He just lies still.

 

„Lou?“ Harry speaks after a while. „It´s okay, darling. Everyone just needs to lode control time to time. Even masculine tops like you. It doesn´t mean we don´t trust you and we don´t want you like our dominant lover.“

 

Zayn probably understands – Louis is getting back grom his headspace and realizing what had happened. He rushes to help Harry to assure their dominant he is still dominant. „It just means we love you. And we care, we trully care, Louis. And we want to help you no matter what do you need. When you wake up, we´ll be the same as before. You will be our dominant lover and we gonna listen no matter what. You are our leader, Louis, in everything. And it´s okay to just need us time to time to take control of you, take care of you. It doesn´t mean you are not good enough or you aren´t masculine or dominant. It just means you are human and you need care too.“

 

„Don´t worry, Louis. We love you,“ Harry agrees. „Zayn is right. Tomorroe when we wake up, you´ll be the same old Louis like you were yesterday. Our leader, our lover, our top… you are our Louis. And actually, I think that lose control like you did today is awesome. I think it´s powerful. And it shows how much do you trust us.“

 

„Thank you, Louis,“ Zayn says quietly. „For trustig us enough to telling us.“

 

„It’s… been bothering you for a long time, tho, hasn´t it,“ Harry remarks after a while of silent cuddling. „You wanted us to take care about you. But were scared we won´t take you back as our dominant lover. Isn´t it?“

 

It takes minutes before Louis nods. Harry and Zayn share indulgent look.

 

„Lou, you don´t have to be ashamed. You can tell us anytime you need to do this again. Don´t worry. We can take care about you. Next time it is enough for you to ask one of us if you are a good boy. It´s gonna be our safeword, okay?“

 

Louis looks up to Harry and kisses him. They know it's a yes and a thank you.

 

„Anytime you need, babyboy,“ Zayn whispers and leans himself to Louis‘ back.

 

„Good night, babyboy.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. If you liked this and want to leave some kudos, I love you and I hope your favourite song comes as the first one in your playlist.  
> Also if you want me to translate/write more stories like this, come to my askbox and talk to me on punk-cocks.com.


End file.
